Palex Songs
by nodaybuttoday317
Summary: Songs that I feel fit Palex, some are love and others are heartbroken. theres a story to each song
1. Crush David Archuleta

Crush

_I hung up the phone tonight  
>Something happened for the first time<br>Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush_

_Cause the possibility  
>That you would ever feel the same way<br>About me, just too much, just too much_

The halls of Degrassi were quite was Alex walked through them to get to her next class. She was fifteen minutes late. Blame it on sitting in the girl's bathroom on the phone with Paige, who was at home sick. Alex couldn't explain the feeling she had when she would see or talk to Paige. It was like there were a million butterflies flying around in her stomach. She loved it when Paige would talk, even when she was sick Alex still thought it was cute. But she knew Paige didn't feel the same way, she COULDN'T feel the same way. She was the head cheerleader and cheerleaders can't be lesbians.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
>All I ever think about is you<br>You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
>And I just got to know<br>_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
>All that we can be, where this thing can go?<br>Am I crazy or falling in love?  
>Is it really just another crush?<em>

As Alex entered the classroom, Mr. Simpson looked at her questionably.

"Alex, is there a reason why you're late?" He said.

"Sorry, got caught up in the studying." Alex lied as she took her seat at one of the computers.

Mr. Simpson just gave her a look than went back to teaching. Alex just stared at the computer screen still lost in her thoughts. _Why can't I just admit that I love her? _she thought. Paige was pretty much the only thing Alex has been thinking of these past couple of weeks. _Does Paige ever think of me when she's alone? _Alex wondered. _I think I'm falling in love; it can't just be another crush._

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
>Are you holding back like the way I do?<br>Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
>But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay<br>Going away-ay-ay  
><em>

Sometimes when they're together, Alex would see Paige tense up a little when Alex looked at her. Alex has tried to walk away from this feeling a million times, but she knew she couldn't. She knew her crush wouldn't go away.


	2. If Eyes Could Speak Devon Werkheiser

If Eyes Could Speak

**Author's note: Okay for this story, lets just say that the first palex kiss has not happened yet, they just got back from the Kevin Smith premiere and alex being pushed by Chad did not happen. **

_Standing close to me close enough  
>To reach perfect time to tell her<br>But I can't even put the words together  
>Paralyzing eyes scanning my disguise<br>Can't you see me hiding?_

_What am I afraid of a finding?  
>I know what I'm thinking<br>But the words won't come out_

Paige had me leaning against the counter. Her face so close to mine. _Was this really happening? _I thought. I wanted to tell how I really felt about her; I wanted to tell her so badly. I couldn't seem to get the words out. Her beautiful blue eyes trying to find what I was hiding. I was afraid that if I told her she might freak out.

_If eyes could speak  
>One look would say everything<br>About the way you smile  
>The way you laugh, the way you dress<br>The way your beauty leaves me breathless_

_If eyes could speak  
>I wouldn't have to talk<em>

I wish she could just see it in my eyes. I wish she could see how much I loved her smile, her laugh, her style, her beauty, but most importantly how much I loved her. That way I wouldn't get it wrong.

_Here we go again  
>Trying to pretend my hands are steady<br>The way she looks tonight isn't helping  
>Vision's getting blur, gotta calm my nerves<br>It's now or never  
>There's only one way to the answer<em>

_I know what to tell her  
>But the words won't come out<em>

My hands weren't steady, I knew that too well. My balance wasn't doing too well either and they way she looks tonight is not helping me. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a black top. She wore little make up which I think she looks so much better like that. I was getting very nervous, I had to calm down or she would notice something wrong. I have to tell her now, but my mouth just wouldn't open.

"Paige…" I started, but she cut me off.

"You know, you can be really obvious sometimes." She said before crushing her lips with mine. She brought her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned closer. I guess eyes really can speak.


	3. When You're Gone Avril Lavigne

When You're Gone

_I always needed time on my own  
>I never thought I'd need you there when I cry<br>And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
>And the bed where you lie is made up on your side<em>

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
>Do you see how much I need you right now?<em>

"This is the right thing to do, but it still hurts." Paige said, getting up from the couch.

"You make it sound like cough syrup." Alex said before picking up her bag. She looked at the girl she loved for so long for the last time before walking out the door.

Paige couldn't help but count the steps Alex took before she left. She put on her designer sunglasses so no one could see the tears that were about to run down her face.

Paige lay in her bed, her eyes puffy and red from crying all week. She took off work for a while. She felt like the whole world has turned on her and all she has is a box of tissues and a picture. The side of the bed were Alex slept was made and Paige would run her hand over the spot. She regretted what she did; she didn't know it would have this much of an effect on her. She loved Alex no doubt. _I wonder if Alex knows how much I need her right now. _She thought.

_When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>When you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<em>

_When you're gone  
>The words I need to hear to always get me through<br>The day and make it ok  
>I miss you<em>

"Paige you've got to get out of the house, go back to work, get some fun back in your life." Marco said one day.

"And what good would that do, Marco?" Paige said.

"Get your mind off her." He said.

"Marco, nothing can get my mind off her, I made a mistake." Paige stopped to whip the tears from her face, "When she's gone, I feel like part of me is missing, I can't get through the day without what she used to say to me to make it ok. Marco I miss her so much."

Marco walked over to her and sat down with her on the bed. Paige buried her head in his shoulder and let the sobs out. Marco rubbed her shoulder in comfort.

_I've never felt this way before  
>Everything that I do reminds me of you<br>And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
>And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do<em>

Paige just finished making dinner and was on her way back to her room. She remembered when she and would just lie on the bed and share old high school stories. Paige noticed something on her floor as she entered her room. She picked it up and realized it was one of Alex's old white tank tops. Paige held it close and it still smelled like her. Paige collapsed on the bed crying and hugging Alex's shirt. When's she's gone, half of her is gone with her.


	4. God Only Knows Orianthi

God Only Knows

_I feel so alone, can't seem to find my out of this lone?  
>No, it don't seem right<br>I didn't have a chance to say goodbye._

_In this silent space, I close my eyes I can hear you say  
>That it's alright, but my world's such an empty place tonight.<br>Cause I know that, it's all part of life._

I walked the streets of Ajax way too many times. I knew every street perfectly, but tonight I felt like I had no idea where I was going. I got calls from my old friends every now and then, but I never got anything from Paige. Did she move on? I'm sure she did since we haven't talked since the break up. I felt so lonely tonight and I don't know why. Maybe because when I left I didn't say goodbye to Paige. I couldn't, it just wouldn't come out of my mouth. I close my eyes and I can see her face and her telling me its ok after Chad had hurt me. She would smile and hold my hand. I opened my eyes and realized that I wasn't with her now. I was on an empty street now, there's not a soul in sight. I feel empty now. I know that this is a part of life and so far I hate my life right now.

_I wish I had the chance to say goodbye, yeah I still miss you.  
>So hard to see through the tears I've cried.<br>Yeah, I still need you.  
>Cause I don't want to, if I don't have to ever let you go.<br>The longest I'll hold on... God only knows._

_As the time goes by, it gets a little easier to smile.  
>I know I'll never forget everything that you said.<br>You said it's alright; it's all part of life._

I wish I did say goodbye to her, even if I did I still miss her. God I miss her like hell. For the past couple of weeks I've been crying my eyes out. I try to hide it when I'm with other people, but when I'm alone I feel like the whole world is crashing down on me. I still needed her. Who knows how long I can hold on to her?

These past weeks have made it a little easier to get back on my feet, I try to smile very now and then, but it's still hard. I promised myself that I would never forget everything that she said, how she made me feel loved unlike anybody else.

God only knows how long I'll hold on.


	5. 6 Months Hey Monday

6 Months

_You're the direction I follow to get home  
>When I feel like I can't go on, you tell me to go<br>And it's like I can't feel a thing without you around  
>And don't mind me if I get weak in the knees<br>'Cause you have that effect on me, you do_

_Everything you say, every time we kiss  
>I can't think straight but I'm okay<br>And I can't think of anybody else  
>Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you<em>

"Come on, Alex, we're almost there!" Paige yelled to her girlfriend over the rain as she made her way down a familiar building.

"Paige, my feet hurt, can we please sit down for a very minutes?" Alex yelled back.

"When we're right in front of your apartment? Absolutely not" She said as she walked over to Alex. She wrapped her arm around Alex's waist and pulled her up. Alex suddenly felt a little weak in the knees when Paige touched her. Paige usually had this effect on her and sometimes, Alex just loved it.

Before Paige even took a step toward the apartment, Alex pulled her into a passionate kiss. Paige wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and deepened the kiss. Alex couldn't think straight at all when they broke away.

Paige leaned her forehead against Alex's. She stared into those chocolate brown eyes that she would always seem to melt in.

"I love you Alex" Paige said.

"I love you too Paige"

_Months going strong now, and no goodbye  
>Unconditional, unoriginal, always by my side<br>Meant to be together  
>Meant for no one but each other<br>You love me, I love you harder so_

It had been two months since they had gotten back together and Paige and Alex's relationship was going perfectly. It almost seemed like they were meant for each other. No matter what got in the way of them, they would always fight to make it work.

_Everything you say, every time we kiss  
>I can't think straight but I'm okay<br>And I can't think of anybody else  
>Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you<em>

_So please, give me a hint  
>So please, give me a lesson<br>On how to steal, steal a heart  
>As fast as you stole mine, as you stole mine<em>

Paige was lying on top of Alex on the couch in Alex's apartment. Alex's mom had gone out with Chad and it seemed like the girls had the apartment all night. Alex lightly kissed Paige on the lips; Paige returned the kiss and laid her head on Alex's chest.

"Paige…" Alex started.

"Hmm?" Paige said without lifting her head.

"You have no idea how fast you stole my heart." Alex said.

"I do have that talent." Paige said.

"Oh shut up" Alex laughed.

_Oh and everything you say  
>Every time we kiss, I can't think straight<br>But I'm okay and I can't think of anybody else  
>Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you<em>

_So please, give me a hint  
>So please, just take my hand<em>

"Alex, will you promise me something?" Paige said.

"Course" Alex said looking into Paige's eyes.

"Never leave me" Paige said.

"I promise" Alex said it with a sincere voice, making sure that Paige knew she meant it. Paige snuggled closer and laced her finger through Alex's before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
